High School Musical 3 - Stressful Year
by TicklishOstrich
Summary: A remake of HSM3, how it should have gone - they're all here, just tweaked: Troy, Gabby, Ryan, Shar, Chad, Tay, Kels, Jason, and anyone else i'm missing!


**This is a remake of the third movie in the trilogy. There won't be many songs sung, though the meaning behind some lyrics might be in their thoughts. I don't own these characters; Disney does. Troy has been broken up with Gabriella since they had a fight at Lava Springs. Troy eventually came to his senses and quit his job, leading to Sharpay to revoke her prohibition on the staff performing. Gabriella had quit as well, leaving for Albuquerque for the remainder of the summer. It starts in the fall when the school year is first starting.**

 _Back to school. It's my senior year. Basketball is going to end soon, and then I'm left with theater. Who would've expected that? This time last year, I didn't even know Gabriella. So, what's different? Chad's got a girlfriend. But Gabriella's gone. I doubt she'll sign up for drama class this year. My name's already on it, under the Evans Twins. There's only six minutes left of the game._

Troy is sweating, breathing heavily on the basketball court. He glances out into the stands, catching a few eyes. He's able to find Kelsi, though she's on her phone. Martha is one of the cheerleaders, on the sidelines by the benched players. He also sees Taylor, cheering loudly. Troy takes in a breath and groups with his team. As he talks over the next play, Chad's mind drifts from the game. He catches Taylor's eye.

 _Man! A year ago, it was basketball, junkyard, basketball. Now I'm actually making something of myself. This game ends soon, and basketball will be over for high school. And I'm not even mad. I've got my girl. If I can keep away from the bobcat and her dancing lackey, this'll be a good year._

Chad has been mindlessly playing, and soon there's only two minutes left. Jason gets hurt, and Troy brings Rocketman into the game. Taylor watches on, thinking about her future as she cheers on the basketball team in its final moments.

 _Chad has definitely found his calling. While I'm away studying law, I hope he's somewhere close by playing ball. Baseball if not basketball. He was an alright caddy over the summer. Maybe he could get an assistive job if he gets cut from a team. Then I'll graduate college, and we'll get married off my first paycheck. We'll have a couple kids…_

Kelsi had originally been watching the game, but she had gotten a distress text in the last ten minutes of the game.

 **To: Kelsi**

 **From: Ryan**

 **R u not done?**

 _ **To: Ryan**_

 _ **From: Kelsi**_

 _ **Relax, Ry. 10 min.**_

 **To: Kelsi**

 **From: Ryan**

 **Shar shoved all her stuff on me**

 _ **To: Ryan**_

 _ **From: Kelsi**_

 _ **Thought she was w/ you**_

 **To: Kelsi**

 **From: Ryan**

 **Shes the game. For Zeke**

 _ **To: Ryan**_

 _ **From: Kelsi**_

 _ **R they dating? o.O**_

 **To: Kelsi**

 **From: Ryan**

 **Don't know, don't care. WTH r you?**

Kelsi looks up from her phone. There's less than a minute left of the game. She notices her ex, Jason, is sitting out. She finds his replacement and makes a silent prayer as she maneuvers her way down the bleachers. As she nears the doors, she notices Sharpay wearing a pink Wildcats jersey. Kelsi shakes her head and leans on the door as the clock ticks down. Seven… six… Troy passes the ball… four… Rocketman stares at it… two… he shoots. Kelsi slips out the door as the Wildcats erupt in cheers. They've won their last game of the year. Kelsi smiles to herself as she meets Ryan onstage in the auditorium.

"Why? Why'd you _need_ to go to the game?"

"I was worried about Troy." She answers honestly.

Ryan scoffs. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Ry, he took it hard when Gabi broke up with him this summer."

Ryan stares back incredulously. "Seriously? They broke up twice this year! Once in, like, February, and then again in June. Face it; they're just not meant for each other."

Kelsi doesn't say anything. It hadn't really occurred to her, but Ryan's right. Silently, she begins to help him gather Sharpay's belongings. She has her own dressing room, bought with the Evans family money. They unhinge the lights together. As they're walking up the ramp, looking over the sign-up sheet, Ryan notices a wistful look on Kelsi's face. The list includes: Sharpay Evans; Ryan Evans; Troy Bolton; Taylor McKessie; Rocketman; Kelsi Nielsen. From last year's sheet, only Chad and Gabriella are missing. Ryan's eyes widen, grabbing Kelsi's arm before she can reach the door.

"Why did he sign up?"

She shrugs, biting her lip. "Because he had fun?"


End file.
